Experiment 620
by MewIchigoZoey
Summary: Experiment 625 activates an experiment pod, and meets his new best friend. COMPLETE!
1. Experiment Pod

This is a fic about 625 and my fan experiment, 620. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Experiment Pod**

"625! We're out of bread!" Gantu shouted.

625 leaned lazily against the ship wall, reading a book.

"Yeah? So whaddaya want _me _to do about it, tuna breath?"

Gantu held his blaster up to 625's furry chest.

"I want you to go get some more!" He snarled.

625 dropped his book and held up his hands. "OK, al_right _already, fish lips! I'll go and get some more!" Grumbling, 625 stomped out of the ship.

625 walked into the store and made his way to the aisle with the bread. He grabbed 4 loaves since he always made sandwiches. As he did so, a yellow marble bounced off the shelf and onto the floor. 625 picked it up and examined it. No, it wasn't a marble. It was an experiment pod. On it were the numbers 6-2-0.

"Experiment 620, huh?" 625 said aloud, "Sounds like a good one to me. I don't think I'll tell the fish head about this one though. It'll be my little secret...hee hee.."

625 paid for the loaves of bread and walked out of the store, holding two grocery bags and the yellow experiment pod in his hands...

Ok, I know the chapter's short. But, that's the way I wrote this story, so...


	2. Warning: Experiment 620 Activated

Wow! I honestly didn't expect to get so many reviews for the first chapter, so takka everyone! I'll answer your reviews and the we'll get on with chapter two, kk?

HeMeleNoLiloLover: Yeah, I've seen your profile, and there's some stories that I really wanna read! Yeah, I'm sure you will like 620 Anywho, here's more! Byez!

Kioko the pirate: Thanks. I'm sure you'll like 620. Thaks for reviewing. Here's an update!

fshlvr: Thanks. You'll find out experiment 620's function in this chapter.

The-ADJL-DP-Freakazoid: Thankies! Oh don't worry, 620 will be activated soon enough. Wow, thanks for the fave! Welp, here's chapter 2!

x636: Yeah, sorry. That's the way I wrote these story chapters to prevent myself from getting stressed out. Y'see, I was working on another fic at the time when this idea came into my head. Oh well, it's short yes, but good. Ok, here's another update since everybody's been waiting so patiently!

Now, onto the next chapter!

**Chapter 2: Warning, Experiment 620 Activated!**

It was raining when 625 walked into the ship.

"Heya, fish head. I'm back!"

Nobody answered. "Fish face? Gantu!"

625's gaze fell on a slip of paper laying on the counter. He picked it up and read.

**625,**

**Have gone to capture an experiment before the little Earth girl and the trog do. Will be back late. Have dinner ready.**

**Gantu**

After he finished reading, 625 put away the loaves of bread. Then he sat in a chair, staring at the yellow pod he held in his hands.

_'It might be a good idea to see what this one does..' _625 thought as he searched through the experiment files in the container. Finally he found it and pressed on the number with his hand for more information.

"Experiment 620." the container said, "Primary function, destroyer of cities."

625 frowned. Another monster? He'd better not activate 620 than. He was getting ready to lock it away when the container continued giving out information.

"620 was designed to destroy cities but was a failed experiment due to its laziness and cowardism. Therefore 620 is useless for destruction."

Experiment 625 grinned. Lazy and cowardly? He might finally have a friend he could make sandwiches with! So before 625 knew what he was doing, he had dropped 620's pod into a glass of water. A bright yellow bubble appeared and exploded, activating the experiment.

"Warning. Experiment 620 activated." the container reported. "Primary function, destroyer of cities."

625 looked on in wonder at the experiment that now stood just a few feet away from him...


	3. A Cowardly Experiment

HeMeleNoLiloLover: LOL! Ok, here's more! I would've updated yesterday but I didn't have chapter 3 typed up yet!

The-ADJL-DP-Freakazoid: Thank you! LOLz, it is quite an interesting fuction, isn't it?

Clifflover: Thanks, I'm updating again now!

**3: A Cowardly Experiment**

She was about his height, with round, black eyes that had lashes at the end. Her fur color was a light tan and she had a bright yellowish gold stomache and eye patchs. She had a small, dog like black nose and like 625, two teeth stuck out of the bottom of her mouth. All four of her hands (which looked like furry paws) had a white spot on them. She had a fluffy tan and white tail, and a big tuft of fluffy fur on her chest. Her ears hung down like 625's and the insides were black.

625 looked on in amazement. Aside from a few differences, 620 could be a female version clone of him!

620 caught sight of 625 and backed away slowly, with fear in her eyes.

_'Right, she's as big a coward as I am.' _625 thought silently.

He took a step towards 620 and she jumped back until she was against the ship's wall. 625 approached her. Seeing that she had nowhere left to run, 620 started shaking repidly and whimpering. 625 tried to soothe her.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I''m 625 and I think we're going to be great friends." he smiled.

620 timidly took a few steps closer to him.

"We're-we're A-a-achibabas? ...Friends...?" she said quietly.

625 grinned and took one of her small paws in his. "Yes, achi-babas...friends..."

620 smiled more confidently. "Okay...so you're experiment 625, huh? I'm experiment 620."

625 smiled warmly.

"I know.."

There was a sudden clap of thunder outside and the ships door slammed open, making a loud booming noise. 620 screamed and hid in 625's bed under all the blankets. 625 quickly closed the ship's door back and went to look for 620. He finally saw her in his bed, peeking out from underneath the covers. He walked over and lifted the blankets, revealing a very scared looking 620. He held out his hand and helped her up.

"It's ok." he said, giving her a little hug. "You don't need to be afraid. I've got you and I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

620 hugged him back, feeling a bit safer now. It sure was nice to have a friend like 625 to comfort you at a time like this...


	4. What's A Wrap Up?

Kioko the pirate: Thanks, I'm glad you think 620 sounds cute I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 3. Well, I didn't write veeery long chapters, but I hope this one's at least a little longer for you.

x636: Thanks XD Yeah, she is a waaay bigger coward than 625! But cowardlyness isn't all she has of a personality. You'll see what I mean

HeMeleNoLiloLover: Yeah, that's very true XD Ok, if I ever get an idea for a fic that would work with Kila I'll use her. Thanks for saying I could I'll try to come up with an idea for a fic with her sometime soon.

**Chapter 4: What's A Wrap Up?**

After a minute, the two experiments pulled apart. 620 looked around.

"So, this is where you live, eh? Nice place ya got here."

625 grinned. "Thanks, I try."

Then he had an idea!

"Hey, you want a sandwich? I know how to make a mean fried balonea sandwich!"

620 smiled.

"Ok. Say, have you ever had a wrap up?"

625 tilted his head, confused.

"What's that?"

620 chuckled. "I'll take that as a no. A wrap up is meat and cheese all wrapped together in a flour tortilla and heated up!"

625 licked his lips.

"Mmmmm! That sounds delicious!"

620 smiled shyly.

"Uh...I could make you one if you want..." she offered.

625 grinned widely, showing his two teeth.

"Sure, I'd love to try one."

So experiment 620 got right to work. She grabbed a tortilla than put some turkey and cheese in it. Then she wrapped it altogether and put it in the microwave.

625 sniffed the air.

"Yum! That smells good!"

620 handed the wrap up to him on a plate.

"Careful, it's a little hot." she cautioned him.

625 nodded and blew on it then took a bite.

"This is...**delicious**!" he exclaimed.

Experiment 620 smiled. "Thanks. You see, I was made to destroy, but I don't like that. I'm not evil ennough to do that kind've job. So, the only thing I'm really good for at all is making these wrap ups. I know, I know. It's not a very good purpose for life, but it's the only thing I know how to do really well..."

All of a suden, a huge grin spread across 625's face. He looked at experiment 620.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I think I've just figured out what your name could be!"


	5. Experiment 625 Names Experiment 620

Private tamama: Ok, that's alright. I'm glad you like this story after all XD

Kioko the pirate: Well, you'll find out in this next chapter! Ok, here's more

**Chapter 5: Experiment 625 Names Experiment 620**

620 frowned.

"My name? But my name is experiment 620. Jumba said so when he made me."

625 shook his head.

"No, 620's your experiment number. You need an actual name. An example is experiment 626. That's his number, but a little girl named Lilo adopted him and named him Stitch."

620, hearing this grinned.

"Ok, I'd like a name. So, what's your idea for my name?"

She wagged her tail excitedly.

625 smiled. "Wrapper." he said.

620 looked a little confused at first. "It's a good name, but what ever made you think of it?"

625 smiled at her warmly.

"I got the idea because you're a great wrap up maker. A great wrapper."

620 grinned at him excitedly.

"So, Wrapper's going to be my new name then?"

625 shrugged.

"If you want it to be..."

620 lunged happily toward 625 and gave him a hug.

"Thank you 625." she whispered.

"Hey it's no prob-

Wrapper licked his cheek.

-lem..." 625 finished, his face turning pink.

Wrapper giggled.

"Hee hee...sorry!"

625 touched his cheek and chuckled.

"I-it's okay, Wr-Wrapper."

Wrapper thought of something and stopped hugging him suddenly.

"6...625..?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it ok if I call you '5?"


	6. Creating the Wrap Wich

I'm sorry, but this chapter i extremely short. It's um...also extremely cute though. ;

Kioko the pirate: Hmmmm...that would be funny...XD Thanks, here's more!

HeMeleNoLiloLover: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this story! Here's another chapter!

**Chapter 6: Creating The "Wrap Wich"**

625 and Wrapper had a grand time together. First 625 had made Wrapper a fried balonea sandwich, which she'd enjoyed very much.

"Delicious!" she'd said, licking her paws.

Now they were happily working together in the kitchen, trying to create a "wrap wich". F

irst Wrapper laid down a tortilla. Then 625 put a slice of turkey, ham and three different kinds of cheese on it.

When that was finished, Wrapper put a piece of bread on top and cut the whole thing in half.

After that was finished, she put the "wrap wich" into the microwave to heat it up.

When it was finished, 625 gave him and Wrapper each a half and they took a bite.

"Hey, that's pretty good!" They chorused, then laughed.

All of a sudden, they heard, "625! I'm home! The little earth girl and the Trog got the experiment, which means Hamsterviel is going to be furious! Oh...you'd better have dinner ready!"

Terrified, Wrapper ran and hid under Gantu's bed.

625 panicked. He'd better think of a good reason to keep Wrapper, or else Gantu would send his scared little friend to Hamsterviel!


	7. Gantu Meets Wrapper

**

* * *

**

HeMeleNoLiloLover: Yep! She would be a MAJOR basket case XD Let's hope she doesn't have to go to him!

Kioko the pirate: Thanks! Yeah, sorry that these chaps are so short. Well, I'm glad that you're enjoying this anyway! Here's more!

x636: That'd be cool. But after this fic's done, I'm probably going to take a short break from L&S fics and work on updating my AD fics so...

**Chapter 7: Gantu Meets Wrapper**

Thinking quickly, 625 grabbed one of the wrap ups that Wrapper had made, and handed it to Gantu on a plate.

" 'Voile! Dinner is served!" he said in a bad french accent.

Gantu eyed the wrapped tortilla suspiciously.

"What IS it?" He asked.

"It's called a wrap up." 625 answered.

Gantu frowned.

"I thought you could only make sandwiches!"

625 moaned.

"Just eat it! One of my, er friends made it for you."

Gantu shrugged and took a bite.

"This is...GREAT!" he exclaimed, wolfing down the rest of the wrap up. "Who did you say made this?" he asked, once he'd finished. "Do you think they'd, um make me another one?"

625 was about to answer when Wrapper appeared. "I did." she said bravely.

Gantu smiled evilly.

"Excellent! An experiment that I can send to Hamsterviel!" He grabbed an experiment container and advanced toward Wrapper, menacingly. "Come here, you!"

Wrapper bravely stood her ground even though she was scared.

"No! Listen! I made that wrap up for you. It was me, I did it! And...-she hesitated slightly- ...and if you promise not to send me to Hamsterviel, I'll go make you another one."

Gantu looked thoughtful. He wanted to send her to Hamsterviel, but he also wanted another wrap up. Besides! That gerbil never even said thank you!

He smiled.

"Alright, deal. I won't send you to Hamsterviel under the condition that you stay with 625 and I and continue to make those delicious wrap ups."

Wrapper nodded.

"Deal! Besides, that's the only thing I'm really very good at!"

She and Gantu shook hands. 625 watched, shaking his head. The fish face was actually going to let Wrapper stay! Hmmm, maybe he had a heart after all!


	8. Deciding Who Gets Wrapper

x636: XD Yeah, I **guess** his stomache is bigger than his heart!

HeMeleNoLiloLover: Thanks! I love wrap ups too!

Kioko the pirate: Yeah...sorry if he was a little out of character...; Thanks!

fshlvr: Thanks! Here's the final chapter!

Here's the final chapter for all you who are reading this!

**Chapter 8: Deciding Who Gets Wrapper**

"Vhat do you mean you are not zending me exzperiment 620!" Hamsterviel roared angrilly.

"Well, uh. I just thought I'd keep her here, because she's really no good for evil.." Gantu replied.

Hamsterviel glared at Gantu through the screen.

"Vhy vouldn't she be good vor evil?"

Gantu shrugged.

"She's like 625. All powers of 626, but she's too lazy too use them. Besides, she and 625 get along so well/ I'd just hate to tear 'em apart. It would break their poor little hearts..."

"Zey are exzperimentz!" Hamsterviel snarled. "Zey don't have fveelingz!"

Gantu was shocked. Of course they had feelings!

"Well, er, what I meant was..." Gantu began, "Uh...I don't want you to be stuck with some lazy, useless trog instead of a powerful fighter."

Hamsterviel sighed loudly.

"Vwell, I probably vould regret having her if zshe's as bad as you aare zaying...Fine! You keep her vith you, and don't let ze little girl and 626 get her! Underzstood?"

"Yes sir!" Gantu replied.

"Good." Hamsterviel said. "Vwell I am going to take a power nap. Do not call unless you have an exzperiment vor me!"

And with that, the screen went black.

625 and Wrapper high fived each other. Hamsterviel was actually going to let Wrapper stay! Things just couldn't possibly get any better!

Wrapper and 625 were now sitting on top of the ship, watching the stars. Wrapper hugged 625.

"Oh, '5..." she whispered happily.

She didn't have to say another word. 625 knew what she meant, and he was happy that she was staying too. He hugged her tight. He couldn't help himself. He was starting to feel differently about Wrapper. He didn't like her as just a friend anymore...he liked her as that and more...

625 timidly slipped out his tongue and licked Wrapper on the nose. She responded by nuzzling him under the chin. 625 put his arm around her protectively.

Suddenly fireworks started going off. The two experiments smiled at eahc other than looked up at the firewoks in the sky. There were definetly fireworks here, and they weren't all just in the sky.

The End


	9. Author's Note AKA Thanks Everyone!

Ok, now that the fic is finished, time for an author's note. First I'd like to say thank you to everybody who reviewed!

x636

The-ADJL-DP-Freakazoid

fshlvr

Kioko the pirate

HeMeleNoLiloLover

Clifflover

Private Tamama

StitchLoverGurl

Lavenderpaw

Now to thank everyone who added this fic to their favorites.

Clifflover

Kioko the pirate

The-ADJL-DP-Freakazoid

x636

THANK YOU EVERYONE!

Since it was suggested that I make a sequel, I have planned one out that should be up sometime soon. Below is a summary. I hope it's long enough so you have an idea of what'll happen!

**_Ohana_ Means Family**  
One fateful day, 625 and Wrapper are seperated while shopping downtown. While 625 is looking for Wrapper, Lilo & Stitch just so happen to find her, and take her home with them against her protests! Meanwhile Hamsterviel has decided that he does want Wrapper, that he can discipline her until she agrees to fight for him. He orders Gantu to send her, but there's one problem. He know longer has her! Now it's a race between him and 625 (who wants to save Wrapper) to find her! Wrapper has grown kinda used to L&S's home, but then one day she thinks of 625 and is really sad. Lilo asks her why. Wrapper tells her everything; that she already has a family and someone that loves her very much. Now it's up to Lilo & Stitch to get her home safely. A fic that proves once again that Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten!


End file.
